mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SkittyTheTwit/The Adventures of Connor
(Inside the living room, connor is reading a fighting catalog) Connor: so if i can those fingerless gloves, then I can save Chase: Hey Connor can you do me a huge favor? Connor: sure what is it? Chase: Geeky Con Connor: WHAT! Chase: Yeah I was responsible for doing the Anime dance with Buddy, But he tripped... Connor: how is that different from any other... Chase: Down 3 flights of stairs... Connor: oh... Chase: Please Connor... Connor: Fine, but only if I get something in return from it (Later that night, backstage of the Geeky Con theater) Connor: why did i have to wear that Pink miniature Cupcake skirt?... Chase: well, the best part is its all over and we got our pay Connor: and about what you said earlier... I've thought about it and you have to *whispers in Chase's ear* Chase: What! no you can't be serious! Connor: oh yes I can, you specifically told me, I remeber everthing clearly *flashback * Chase: If you help me with Geeky Con i'll give you whatever you want, also I think that you are very handsome, and the strongest fighter in the world *now* Chase: I NEVER SAID ANY OF THAT! Connor: you did in my world Chase: Connor: lets go home... (the next morning, Connor is dragging Chase across the road to the coast) Chase: NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Connor: Oh come on! what's so horrible about playing Ginny's Jumpers? Chase: THE FACT THAT YOU CAN SUFFER A HORRIBLE, BLODDY, AND GORY DEATH OF BEING DEVOURED BY A SHARK!!! Connor: Oh come on! you will be playing with Poppy, Dolly, and Clara so you wont be the only scared little girl playing Chase: Ok... (At the coast of Ginny's Jumpers) Ginny: Alright so all ye scallywags know how to play this game right? Dolly & Clara: Uh... Ginny: Great! so on ye marks, Chase: *Thinking* okay so you might be scared but their also scared too... so you have nothing to be scared about... Ginny: GO! (Poppy, Dolly, and Clara all hop from box to box to the boat while Chase is still waiting on the coast) Poppy: Come on Chase, they only bite sometimes Chase: Ok I'll try... *thinking* Ok I need to make an epic jump to Ginny's boat to survive, 1 2 3! (Chase tries to make an epic jump and "succeeds) Chase: phew... I made it Ginny: Are Ye some sort of Idiot... Ye only jumped one box! *Chase Notices* Chase: Dang it! (A few hours later, Chase makes it to the final box) Chase: Ok... all I have to do is jump one more time then i'll make it to the boat... *thinking* Ok 1, 2, 3 (a shark pops out of the water and tries to eat Chase) Chase: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (Chase flails and falls into the ocean) Chase: Ugh... (Chase goes back home) Connor: Hey did you win... Chase: no... Connor: I knew this would happen so I got you a surprise, its in the living room Chase: Sweet! (Chase runs into the living room sees a shark eating his laptop) Chase: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! The End Category:Blog posts